Petite Derrieres, Ickle Ronnikin, and A Love Story
by Sprika Marie
Summary: What happens when Hermione yells at Ron in French? The begining of just another fun romance fic. Add Evil!Ginny and Bad!Draco, and you get more chapters, with more silliness! *Chapter 10 is up!* R/Hr, and could be H/G or D/G in later chapters. PG-13 for c
1. French

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, Ron, Hermione and all things Harry Potter belong to JKR and Warner Brothers. I am in no way making money from this. DON'T SUE! I have nothing you'd want. Like 2 cents, maybe. A/N at bottom.   
  
Petite Derrieres, Ickle Ronniekins, and A Love Story  
  
Chapter 1: French  
  
"Eh bien, tu peux faire un baiser ma petite derriere!"  
  
Ron blinked. He'd been having a normal argument with Hermione, when she had suddenly yelled something in French (he thought) and stalked out of the room.  
  
Harry, who'd been listening, laughed. "Ron, do you know what she said?"  
  
"Euh....do you?"  
  
Harry laughed, but then scratched his neck. "Uh, no."  
  
Ron threw his arms up in exasperation. "Well, it was something like Ehbendupufairubaysamapetdireair."  
  
Harry laughed again. "That doesn't sound like what she said, Ron."  
  
"Shut up, you."  
  
Ginny walked over. "Watcha talking about?"  
  
"Ron's butchering something Hermione said in French."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Oh, that. What'd you do to get her so mad, Ron?"  
  
"Uh...I don't remember."  
  
"Ron! She's really pissed off!"  
  
"Well, I know that! She yelled something in French!"  
  
Ginny stopped. "Oh, right, I'm the only one Mom's had take French lessons since age 6."  
  
"You know French?" Harry stared.  
  
"Speak it fluently. In case they have to send me to Beaxbatons." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Gin, what did she say?"  
  
"She said: 'Eh bien, tu peux faire un baiser ma petite derriere!'"  
  
"En anglais!"  
  
Ginny grinned and said aside to Harry, "The only phrase he know. Had to learn it, or I wouldn't talk in English. Alright Ron, She said something Mom wouldn't let me say."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "She did?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'll say it anyway. She said, 'Well you can kiss my little ass!'"  
  
"Hermione said THAT?!?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a high opinion of her butt, don'tcha think?" Ginny winked at Harry.  
  
Harry just tried to hold back is laughter.  
  
Ron, however, was turning white. "Hermione never says anything like that..."  
  
That was too much for Harry. His pent-up laughter exploded, and tears soon flowed from his crinkled up eyes and out underneath his glasses. He shook loud peals of laughter echoing in the room. People turned and stared. Finally finishing, he wiped the tears away and looked at Ron. "Don't look at me like that, Ron, you'll make me laugh again. But you now what? She might not ever say that, but you don't often say she's stupid, ugly and you wish you never saved her from the troll."  
  
Ron paled more, causing his freckles to stand out in bright contrast. "I-I-said that???"  
  
"Sure did, ol' buddy."  
  
"Well, this is bloody great."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Ginny, you're not one to talk!"  
  
"Hermione said it first!"  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HERMIONE!!!" Ron stormed out of the common room.  
  
Harry stared at his retreating back. "What's eating him?"  
  
Ginny shrugged eloquently, but then caught Harry's eye and winked again. "Love."  
  
  
A/N: Poor Ron. And what's going on with Harry and Ginny? Well, truth be told, I don't know. Review and tell me if you want me to go H/G. And to clear somethings up, The Dream Team are in their 7th Year, and Ginny is in her 6th. Voldemort was defeated by "The One and Only Harry" and Dumbledore. This is just basically a romance fic. Well, this is the beginning of PDIRALS, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want more, REVIEW! If I get 10 reviews I will post Ch 2. I don't care if you tell me you hated it. JUST REVIEW! Please? I'll love you forever! I changed my french sentance to something that is hopefully better, but still feel free to correct my French, I'm taking French 1, and am still open to suggestions on how to improve! Love to you all!  
  
Oh, and sorry that I keep reposting this (if anyone noticed--I just keep catching more and more mistakes...heheheh.)  
  



	2. Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot, pitiful little thing that it is.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Death Too Early  
  
Hermione sat in the back of the library, tears coursing down her cheeks. That GIT! She hated him! She hated the way he made her shake with anger, the way he knew, unwittingly, how to make her mad and didn't care, hated the way it hurt...  
  
Hated that he could hurt her so much.  
  
He always treated her like she was an idiot, that she didn't have a life.  
  
'Wait! Stop. Rewind. Herm, hon, get a hold of yourself.' Hermione took a couple of deep breaths and steadied herself. Okay, she was in control of herself again. "Okay, now let's look at this rationally," she murmured, but then laughed sardonically. When it came to Ron, she lost all rationality.  
  
Wiping her cheeks dry, she thought about things. Normally, she would turn to a book, but she didn't think there was a book for this problem.   
  
Speaking of problems, what exactly was the problem? Ron's a bloody git. Oh, right.  
  
'Liar,' a voice whispered in the back of her head. 'Liar,' it repeated. 'Ron's not the problem...' Hermione rolled her eyes. Whatever. So she dismissed the voice, and it went to sit in the back of her head.  
  
She went back to the problem at hand. Oh, yes. She'd told Ron to - Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. She'd told Ron to kiss her ass in French! Too bad she hadn't stayed to see the look on his face... She tried to stifle her giggles. She was in a library after all.  
  
The memory of why she had said that brought her up short. Ron had told her she was stupid, ugly, and wished he had never saved her from the troll.  
  
The voice in the back of her head laughed. 'Ron is a bloody git. Too bad it's too late.'  
  
Too late for what? Was she going crazy? Suddenly a thought stuck her. What if this was a plot against Harry? And by 'too late' the voice meant Ron was dead?  
  
Hermione raced up to Griffindor tower. Nothing could've happened in that short of a time, could it?   
  
"Book spine, book spine!" The Fat Lady swung away and Hermione vaulted into the Common Room. Her eyes alighted on Harry, who was dragging a red headed body across the floor.   
  
She ran over. "Ron! Harry..." She looked into Harry's green eyes, and upon seeing tears there, felt the breath catch in her throat, and Hermione couldn't breathe.  
  
  
A/N: Am I evil or what? So is everything over for poor little Ron? Well, you won't find out 'till the next chapter which won't come out unless I get 10 MORE REVIEWS!! So REVIEW! Come on people! Please! I live on reviews! They are the air I breathe the food I eat... Come on, take pity! I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE JUST ONE WORD OR A FLAME!!!! Just review! Please. Oh, thank you to both anna and Anne, who both told me how absolutely wrong my French sentence was! If this is better, please tell me so! It's in Chapter 1. (I was informed that it didn't mean what it was supposed to...Unfortunately, I can't change the literal meaning because it has a little effect on later chapters.)  
  
Thanks to these people who reviewed!:  
pigwidgeon (Uh, I'm not sure what they we're fighting about either! We might find out, but Ron and Herm are being very closed mouthed), Rosmerta, Ron's Babe, Yosis, Gwenn, jess (do the quotes help?), Opaque, Anne (thank you so much for your input!!!), ladybuggy, and anna (Thank you so much also!!)  
If you want your name mentioned, review!   



	3. Meet Evil Ginny

Disclaimer: Everything is JKRs......You already know this! Why do you punish me by making me admit it? Ugh! A/N at bottom.  
  
Chapter 3: Meet Evil Ginny  
  
Harry saw tears spill over onto Hermione's cheeks. "God, Ron," she whispered.  
  
Harry was perplexed. Why was she crying? Oh dear, he hated seeing girls cry. "Hermione, it's okay, it's okay, Hermione, don't cry..."  
  
Hermione sobbed into his shoulder, making his robes very wet. HE had no idea what he was supposed to do now.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione lifted her face to look at him. "What am I going to do? Oh god," she looked at Ron, "I just can't believe he's dead."  
  
"Dead?!?" Harry pulled away from her. "Dead? Is that what this is all about? Dead? Hermione, he's not dead, he just forgot to duck when he went into the dorm and got knocked out."  
  
"He's," Hermione choked, "not dead?"  
  
Harry had to fight not to laugh. "Far from it. I just go sick of carrying him, which was why I was dragging him across the floor, if you were wondering."  
  
"Well then, uh, why were you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying...Oh! I was laughing so hard that I cried."  
  
"Oh. Well now I feel stupid."  
  
"No big deal. Although I'm sure Ron will be very touched."  
  
"Harry, no! Don't tell him, please? I'd never hear the end of it! 'Hermione's so smart, she can't tell the difference between a dead person or unconscious person!'"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Hermione, he's not Malfoy. He might laugh, but I don't know."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
"Okay, thanks so much!"  
  
"Why don't we take him to the hospital wing now?"  
  
"Uh, you do that. I'm gonna stay here..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Right-o. Well, I'm off. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Harry!" Hermione walked up to the dorm room, and out from underneath her biggest, heaviest books, she pulled a small sea - green book. She sat down at a desk, and checking about her, Hermione opened it. Picking up a quill, Hermione chewed on the end and then began writing.  
  
"Dear Di,  
  
Today Ron and I got in a really big fight. I forget about what. But we both said really mean things. But then I thought he was dead. And Di, all I could think was that the last thing I told him was to kiss my ass. I was crying and crying so much, Di! Second time today. I didn't think I would stop. Lucky for me, I got Harry to promise not to tell Ron. But what I'm trying to get at, Di, is that when I thought Ron was dead I felt like a part of me had been ripped out and thrown on the floor, stomped on and cut up into a million little pieces. What does this mean, Di?   
~Hermione"  
  
"My we're think, aren't we?"  
  
Hermione jumped in the air. "Ginny! What ARE you doing?"  
  
Ginny smiled evilly. "Reading over your shoulder."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "You didn't!"  
  
"Ah, but I did."  
  
"Ginny! That just seems-"  
  
"So unlike me? It's not. Always been like this. Ask my brothers. Just was too-erm- preoccupied before. Shy."  
  
"Because of Harry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But not anymore."  
  
"No. Not anymore."  
  
"Anyways, Ginny, why did you read my diary?"  
  
"Because then I could tell you that you were thick."  
  
"I am not so thick!"  
Ginny rolled over from her position on the bed, raising an eyebrow languidly. "Oh?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'oh?'?"   
  
"Come on, Mione, read you diary and tell me what it reminds you of."  
  
"Don't call me that!" But Hermione read it. "What? It reminds me of me."  
  
Ginny snorted. "It reminds me of me, too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My, aren't we intelligent?"  
  
"You and Malfoy should get together."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Ginny, you're creeping me out."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes! Now tell me why my diary reminds you of you."  
  
"Well simply, Mione, my diary went very like that when I had a crush on Harry."  
  
Hermione was at a loss for words. She even forgot to tell Ginny not to call her 'Mione'.  
  
Ginny walked to the door. "What I'm saying is that you officially have a crush on my brother." Ginny was out the door, and it closed silently.  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open, and she stared at the closed door.   
  
  
A/N: Hello all! Wow, you guys are the absolute best! I checked my mail and I got 10 more reviews! So many people were fretting about Ron being dead! It really makes my day to get reviews, you have no idea. So please please please please please review! And it stands the same as before, unless I get 10 more reviews, the next chapter isn't coming up! (But maybe I should make it more, I seem to be getting 10 within a day and I can't write that fast!! I just had a whole bunch of chapters done already!) I hope this chapter is a little longer, sorry that the last one was so short, but I just HAD to end it there. *evil grin* I am officially addicted to cliffhangers! (Sorry lotrfan.) I just checked my statistics, and I am on someone's (thank you who ever it is!) Author Alert! AAAHHHHH!!! You have no idea really, I am ever so thrilled!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
FIFI (Does that answer your question?), phoenix, Elisabeth, lotrfan, Carly, Bonnie (Don't worry, I think he comes in in the next chapter!), Opaque (Well, Ron isn't dead, so you're happy now, right?), Angel of Music, pigwidgeon (Well, Ron being dead is explained, but the voice...I'm working on it.), and maidmarian62!  
And remember, if you want your name mentioned, REVIEW!!!  



	4. Evil Ginny Strikes Again!

DIsclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. You know this already.  
  
Chapter 4: Evil Ginny Strikes Again!  
  
Ginny closed the door, silently cheering to herself. "Yes! Got her!" But then she smiled guiltily. She'd sort of lied when she'd told Hermione Harry didn't matter to her anymore. He was still the cutest, kindest boy in Griffindor, but Ginny knew she didn't stand a chance. So she made herself get over him.  
  
When she got down to the Common Room, Harry was sitting in a big armchair by the fire. She sat across from him. "So Harry, how's Ron?"  
  
"Doing fine. What's up with Hermione?"  
  
"Heh. I'm a bad girl."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"You're skeptical. I read Hermione's diary. As she was writing in it. Guess what, Potter? We've got a pair of love birds on our hands."  
  
"Do they know it?" Harry looked like he doubted it.  
  
Ginny laughed heartily. "No! In both their diaries, they're so clearly lovesick...But they wonder what's going on!"  
  
"Ron has a diary? And you read it?"  
  
"Yep. Oh come on, Harry," she said at the look on his face, "he's my brother, and I only read the one entry in Hermione's. But still. Keep your valuables hidden."   
  
"Right. I think I'll do that."  
  
Ginny's eyes twinkled. "You better. Well, I'm off to see Ron now."  
  
Ginny went out of the Common Room, but then decided she didn't really want to go see Ron. So she just wandered aimlessly around the castle, perfectly happy.  
  
"Look, it's the little Weasel."  
  
"Oh hello, Malfoy." Her eyes raked him up and down.  
  
"What're you looking at, Weasel?"  
  
"Not much. Someone told me you and I should get together. But I disagree. You're much too skinny, your face is pinched and you hair, well it looks like someone went a little over exuberant on Muggle bleach."  
  
Malfoy visibly seethed with anger. "You don't know what you're talking about, Mudblood lover scum."  
  
But Ginny was already walking off. "Original, Malfoy. Real original." And she was gone. When Ginny rounded the corner, she broke into a run and ran into the nearest girl's bathroom. Only then did she laugh. And boy did she laugh.  
  
Her laughs echoed through the bathroom and out into the hall, merry, happy and free.  
  
After a while, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and stepped into the hall. It was wonderful, to be free from the terror that had been last year. Voldemort had been defeated for good at the end of last year by Dumbledore and Harry. There had been a surprisingly low death toll on the light side. There were still some remaining Death Eater groups, but with out the intelligence of their late master, none lasted very long.  
  
Malfoy could not hurt her, so she had nothing to worry about from her little jibe. Plus, his dad was in Azkaban (Ginny felt a little pang of guilt here, she wouldn't want her dad to be in Azkaban, but then, her dad didn't do things to deserve it...) and he just lived with his mom. He wasn't that bad either, he'd fought on the good side during the war, surprisingly enough. So he wasn't really evil, just still really immature even in 7th year.   
  
Now she headed for the hospital wing to see Ron. But when she got there, someone was already there. Hermione.  
  
Chuckling quietly, Ginny turned away and headed back to the Grifindor Tower, telling herself she'd return later.   
  
  
A/N: Well, I didn't get the amount of reviews I asked for ::glares:: but I put this up anyway. I only got 4 reviews! You have no idea how disheartening this is. I am aware that this is not the best fic, but come on! Reviewing really takes only a minute at MOST. As for the story, how do you like this new development? Do you want me to make this D/G or H/G? Do you like Evil Ginny? Please review and tell me! Oh and if you liked this at all, please read "Finding Angels". Can you say, "shameless advertising"? I thought you could. By the way, can you say "REVIEW"? Answer that question and push the button that says "Submit Review!" I am asking for 10 again. Love to you all!  
  
And thanks to the FOUR people who reviewed:  
rissa - Glad you liked it! lil' drop o' fire - I'm sorry you feel that way, but Mione is in love with him, I didn't know how else to write it. But maybe I am overdoing it, I've never been in love. A. Spinnet - Thank you! You really made my day! Kerrigan - I'm glad you like Evil Ginny! Here's the next part, as you requested!  
  
I love you all (But more if you review -- Is it just me or am I stuck on just one topic?)  
Sprika Marie   



	5. Watch Out For Bedsheets

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Genius JKR and the WB. Very long A/N at bottom.   
  
Chapter 5: Watch Out For Bedsheets  
  
Malfoy seethed with anger. The nerve! What gave that little Weasel girl any right... He was a Malfoy! And that someone had the cheek to suggest that they get together! Ugh! He felt like puking. Him a rich Slytherin, her a poor Gryffindor! "Eck!" Oops. He accidentally said that out loud.   
  
"Do you want us to go beat her up?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Bit of a delayed reaction, there. It's been half an hour! Of course I want you to-wait." Malfoy held a hand out. "Wait, I have a better idea..."  
  
--------  
  
Hermione sat over Ron, eyes tracing the lines of his face. To her deep embarrassment, she realized how true Ginny's statement was. She totally and completely had it for Ron.  
  
He was awfully cute. In a sort of gangly really big kid sort of way. Hermione laughed at herself. She was so fickle when it came to Ron. HE made her so mad, but she loved it about him. 'I guess. Sort of.'  
  
She liked the way he blushed at the drop of a hat, and the same for his temper. The way he was intensely proud and stubborn. Like her.  
  
Hermione hit herself. She almost sounded like Lavender or Padma. How pathetic.  
  
She reached over and shook Ron gently. "Wake up, sleepyhead."  
  
"Mmmm. Hermione? Why are you in the boy's dorm? And more importantly, why does my head hurt so bad?"  
  
"Badly," Hermione corrected, "You bumped your head on the dorm room door."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron tried to sit up, but failed a wild look on his face, like someone trapped.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Weasley."  
  
Ron fidgeted. "Oh, well, uh, well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'mreallysorryIdidn'tmeanit."  
  
"What's that? I don't think I caught it." Hermione grinned evilly.  
  
Ron eyed her suspiciously. "Have you been talking to my sister?"  
  
"Uh, yes, why?"  
  
"You just looked like her when you smiled like that. She's got an awful bad mean streak Hermione."  
  
"I know." Hermione blushed, remembering their conversation.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I said sorry-"  
  
"You MUMBLED it."  
  
Ron glared at her. "I SAID sorry, won't you?"  
  
"Oh dear. Do you know what I said?"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny told me."  
  
"So Evil Ginny speaks French?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at the 'Evil Ginny' but answered her. "Fluently." He wrinkled his nose. "Writes her diary in it."  
  
"Does she now?" Hermione's eyes sparkled wickedly.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, you're scaring me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. For both things." Hermione smiled gently.  
  
"Okay. So, uh, how'd you know about my sister's evil streak?"  
  
"Uh...Rather'd not discuss it." 'Don't want to tell you she read my diary and then told me I'm in love with you!'  
  
"Oh, you don't, do you?" Now it was Ron's turn to have his eyes sparkle wickedly.  
  
Hermione recoiled. "You look frighteningly like your sister when you do that Ron-o. But I don't."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"I don't care." 'You know what would be really fun? Kissing you.' Hermione blushed furiously at that thought, and as far as Ron could tell, for no good reason.   
  
"Hermione? Are you okay? You're turning all red." Ron put a hand to her forehead, his own wrinkled in concern.  
  
Hermione still blushed but pushed his hand away. "I'm fine," she said huffily.   
  
Ron shot her a look that said very clearly, "Girls."  
  
"Well, then if that's the way you're gonna be, I'm leaving." Hermione stood up, but tripped over the sheets hanging over the edge of Ron's hospital bed.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione was lying on top of Ron and their faces were so close their noses touched. They slowly inched closer together.   
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing...I got 10! ::punches the air:: That is a welcome change from the 5 I got last time. So, what do you think of this new development? And are they going to kiss or not? What's up with Evil!Ginny? What's Malfoy's plan? If you have any guesses, feedback, or things you would like to see, please review! And if you don't, review anyways!! Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated. BTW, does anyone know where I can find a BETA reader? Shameless Plug: I just wrote a H/G story called "True Colors." Please go read it! And review! End Shameless Plug. And once again, I beg you, please review! And if I don't get 10 reviews well then the next chapter isn't coming up! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Here's thanks to the people who did! (I assure you, if you reviewed, your name & a response is there!):  
  
*sweetzz* - Thank you! You were the first person to review Ch 4! Kudos to you! beckytiger - Thank you, I love everyone's response to Evil!Ginny! You're the only person who suggested that she play with Draco and Harry! It's an idea... golden_flame4 - Here's more! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
spy_angel - Another Evil!Ginny fan! I agree with you so much. Ginny has grown up in a house full of boys, there is no reason why she couldn't defend herself. Ron says himself that when Harry's around she acts different, and we follow Harry around in the canon, so we don't get to see her any other way. Ammie_Malfoy - I'm sorry that my story doesn't make any sense to you, but perhaps you should've continued reading, more gets explained. (I realize you probably are not reading this nor ever will. I figured I'd respond anyway.) Min - Thank you! I got your vote. If you like H/G fluff, as I said earlier, I wrote a story called "True Colors" which is PURELY H/G fluff. Go read it please, I'd love to know your response! Dementia - You love Evil Ginny too? I'm so glad to know that! She's so fun to write. I don't know if this will be D/G, but the polls are still up! I'm undecided whether someone can vote more than once. eos - Thank you, 'cute' is pretty much what I'm aiming for, I am not trying to be serious. I'm not sure if this will end up H/G, but as I've said twice already, if you want H/G from me, read "True Colors"! (Will I ever stop? Probably not.) Macabre - Thank you for deciding to review! I love Draco too, but he isn't so nice in this story! Wait until the next chapter. Bad Draco, bad! Oooh, a little teaser. lotrfan - Evil Ginny all the way! Wow, a H/G shipper who thinks that D/G would be better? ::falls over in shock:: What would your shipmates say? ::grins:: If you haven't gotten the message yet, if you want H/G, read "True Colors"!  
  
Oh, and the count currently is Draco/Ginny 4, Harry/Ginny 2. The polls are still up, and will be for at least a couple chapters. A little info: I'm working on how I would get Harry and Ginny together, and I've got D/G roughly sketched out, but the relationship would take a really long time to cement. 


	6. To Be Kissed Almost

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!!! No, come on, seriously, if I was JKR do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? No, I didn't think so. And for those who are unbearably thick, I was kidding when I said 'I own everything!!!!!'. Duh. I don't. 'Cept the plot. That's mine. You can't have it, so don't try.  
  
Chapter 6: To Be Kissed (Almost)  
  
I'm about to kiss her! Ron's mind was creaming. Ron was only conscious of Hermione and how close their faces were.  
  
"Ron!" a voice yelled. "Are you awake yet, you big prat?"  
  
Ginny. Hermione got quickly off Ron, both their faces burning guiltily. Ginny raised an eyebrow at them as she walked into the hospital wing, but she said nothing.  
  
"Uh, I'll be going." Hermione rushed out the door."  
  
"So, Ronnikins, what was that?"  
  
Ron blushed. "What was what?" he asked innocently.  
  
Ginny smiled wickedly. "Oh...Nothing."  
  
Inwardly, Ron was biting his fingernails. He knew that look. Ginny was about to do something very very evil. "Ginny?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Whatever it is, please don't do it."  
  
Ginny giggled. "You sound like Mum."  
  
"Thanks Ginny, that's what I really wanted to hear."  
  
"Happy to be of service."  
  
"Lovely, Gin. Why'd you come in here?"  
  
"No reason. Nothing better to do."  
  
"You could do your homework," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Now you sound like Hermione."  
  
"Gaah - Go away, Gin." Ron stuck his head underneath the covers.  
  
Ginny pouted. "Oh, come on, don't you want me here?"  
  
Ron poked his head out. "Honestly, no."  
  
"Fine. I'll just go now. I hope you realize you've deeply offended me." Ginny feigned hurt.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Going, going."  
  
Finally. Ginny was a great sister, but he was enough of her. Couldn't she have left what he and the other boys called Evil!Ginny at home? She'd done so for the last 5 years...She was really scary in Evil!Ginny mode. She was as good at pranks as Fred and George were, had his temper, Charlie's cleverness in a verbal spat and the girl could fight. Truth be told, when Evil!Ginny came around (mostly at home unless Harry was there) he was very afraid of his sister.   
  
Very afraid.  
  
Very very afraid.   
  
And at the moment, he had no idea what she was going to do, and that scared him.  
  
Very very very much.  
  
----------  
  
Malfoy stood in the corner of the large castle. Crabbe and Goyle were gone, he didn't need them for his plan. He had followed Longbottom (he had found him by locating the loud crashing noise) to the Gryfindor Common Room. He then memorized where it was. He was near it, at the moment.  
  
Now all he had to do was put his plan into action. He grinned evilly. Ah, there she was. He ran out and grabbed the little Weasel. "Don't move," he warned her. His hand was over her mouth, her body pulled close to his.  
  
Her brown eyes stared at him with a mixture of disgust, hatred, and a flicker of fear.  
  
He smiled at her, a feral grin that made her eyes widen almost imperceptibly. But he noticed. 'Good,' he thought. 'Will make her easier to handle.'  
  
As he stood there for a longer and longer period of time, he realized that her hair was spilling over his arm. It was very very soft.  
  
Strange feelings rose in his throat and he knew he had to get this over with. He was getting desperate, and the fear was disappearing from her eyes.  
  
"Please, Potter," he mentally called, gagging on the words. "Come out, please, Potter..."  
  
As if in response to his call he heard the painting swing open, revealing the Gryfindor Common Room. The disgusting voices of Granger and Potter floated down the hall to him. He took action.   
  
"Thank you for all your information on Potter and Associates' secrets. As usual, you are invaluable." He spoke louder than normal, making sure his voice would reach Potter and the Mudblood. "And now, for your payment." When he thought Potter and Granger were about to turn the corner, he unleashed the Weasel but secured his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. He heard a small, strangled gasp behind him and he released the stupid girl. He walked off. Did she think she would get away with making fun of a Malfoy?  
  
Too bad he wouldn't get to see Potter and the Mudblood's faces. He had to go brush his teeth.  
  
And as far as he was concerned, the fact that her mouth had been delightfully soft was no matter at all. None.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so late, but people are not cooperating. Come on people, work with me here! You read, you review. Read, review, read, review, read, review. 10! That's all I'm asking for! 10 is not a big number! But I did end up getting 11...Most I've ever gotten for a chapter so far! YAY! *big hugs all around* Anyway, what are we going to do with Bad!Malfoy? That wasn't very nice, was it? And how are Hermione and Harry going to react to this? (Oh and sorry R/H fans, but the next "few" chapters focus on this incident...But our fav pair will be back soon, promise! If they cooperate w/me, anyway...) And when are Ron and Hermione FINALLY going to get to kiss? You won't know unless you review and keep these chapters coming! Please review, I know this is boring and tedious and repetitive, but reviews really do make a person's day. I am begging you to tell me how you like my story. I need to know, please! Oh, and I'm still looking for a BETA. Could someone tell me where I could find one? Thanx!   
  
And here's to the people who reviewed!:  
  
Chimaera - Thank you! That's really good to know, and kudos to you, you were the first to review! :)Sorry to keep you waiting so long!  
*sweetzz* - Sorry....They didn't kiss...Oops? The best writer you've ever seen? Wow, I'm really flattered! :) :)  
HP FANATIC - Uh, sorry? I'm surprised at the amount of people that demanded a kiss! ;) Your D/G vote was taken! (I have to admit, I'm sort of leaning that way myself...)  
Macabre - Wow! Your vote was duly taken! Your ship members must be really glad to have you on board! *wink*   
Dani - Thanks for your vote! *scratches her neck* Yeah...you didn't really spell much right, but wanting to be an author is great!   
maxie - Thanks! It's supposed to be funny! *smiles* I'm glad you love R/H too! Thanks for the lots of reviews wish!  
Lulu - I'm glad you like Evil!Ginny! And don't worry, we'll be seeing more of her around. 'Coo'? That is cool!  
Dobby@Winky - Here's the next installment! Hmmm...That's an idea, I'll see what I can do.  
Emerald Star - Yes! More kudos to you for longest review! *rousing applause* Oh, I'm sorry 'bout your story! Demand more reviews before the next chapter! It seems to work most of the time. Ooh, an H/G shipper! I was beginning to think they were non-existent!  
NettEy PottEr - Here you go, not that long after you reviewed!  
amethyst - Vote taken, and here's the next chapter!  
  
The vote count is currently Draco/Ginny: 9, Harry/Ginny: 3 H/G fans, vote! Your last chances are coming!  
  
And if you didn't read the A/N, there will be NO NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I GET 10 REVIEWS!!!!!!  



	7. Betrayed

Disclaimer: All characters and Harry Potter references belong to the WB and JKR. I simply own the story. Take it and die. *whips out a wicked looking spoon and growls* Grr..... A/N at bottom  
  
Chapter 7: Betrayed  
  
Ginny fell against the wall, eyes wide. "Bloody hell," she murmured, "what was that?"  
  
A voice brought her back to earth. "Ginny? I can't believe you!" Ginny stared into the hurt eyes of Hermione.  
  
"You've been reading our diaries and telling them to MALFOY for - for -" Harry looked sick.  
  
"Kisses?" Hermione finished incredulously. She too looked like she was going to throw up. "How long have you been doing this, Ginny?" Hermione spat out Ginny's name.   
  
"No! No! I've never done that! Malfoy set me up!"  
  
"Why should we believe that, Ginny? You read my diary just today and Harry tells me that you told him you read Ron's and we find you lip-locked with Malfoy? What are we supposed to think?" Hermione was yelling at her. 'But Hermione never yells...' complained her subconscious. 'Well, obviously, she does now!'  
  
"I don't know! I don't know! But I didn't do it I swear!" Ginny felt herself getting hysterical. The evidence was so against her, and the looks Hermione and Harry were giving her made her desperate. She did not like being looked at like that, a mixture of disgust, hatred and hurt...Betrayal.   
  
"And we didn't hear what we just heard. Right. Come on, Harry."   
  
Harry and Hermione left, going god-knows-where. "Oh, bloody hell, what happened?" I'd been so happy I made fun of Malfoy, but he couldn't hurt me...But he did. In the worst way possible. Now my friends hate me.   
  
And I got my first kiss from a Malfoy. Ginny made a face. "Eeew." Ginny went to go brush her teeth, trying very hard not to cry.   
  
But then a resolve hardened in Ginny. She was going to get back at him, if it was the last thing she did. "Watch out, Malfoy. Two can play a game I like to call revenge..."  
  
  
As Hermione and Harry walked away, guilt began to gnaw at her mind. 'What if Ginny had been telling the truth? What if in some strange, absurd way, Ginny HAD been set up?' "Um, Harry, why don't we go see Ron?"  
  
Harry nodded curtly. She was surprised to see real anger there. "How could she betray us like that? That little Weasel! Ugh! What a little SLUT!"  
  
"Harry! Come on, this IS Ginny we're talking about. Malfoy is a Slytherin, she's a Gryfindor..."  
  
"Well, Wormtail was a Gryfindor, wasn't he?"  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how to reply to that. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought Harry was right. Nothing could explain this. Hermione felt a dreadful feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. Disgust. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal.  
  
Hate.  
  
"Come on Harry, we're going to tell Ron what happened."  
  
One thing Hermione forgot was that Sirius Black had "betrayed" the Potters. He had been sent to Azkaban with no trial. Ginny had not gotten a trial either.   
  
But she forgot.   
  
  
A/N: Uh, oh, bad bad 'Mione! What does Ginny do now? What is Ginny's plan? How will Ron react? How long will it take Harry/Hermione/Ron to get over this? YOU WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!! 10 REVIEWS! I'm serious, the next one won't come up unless I get 10 reviews. Blackmail, I know...but.... I'm a poor starving highschooler and I live on reviews! Gaaaaaahhhhh! Oh, and I am so sorry for getting this up so late, I was on vacation...But I did get more reviews than usual...*laughs evilly* 14, I think the count is...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I passed the combined review mark of 100!!! I know that's not a lot, but really, I love you guys so much for reviewing! Thank you!!!  
  
Here's to the people who reviewed!:  
  
jaded angel - Mmmmmm.....I could TRY, but TRY is the key word. When you try to write something, it often doesn't turn out. But I'll see what I can do. -_^ 10 sicles to you for being first!  
nikalee - Alright! Sorry I took so long...I was on vacation.  
maidmarian62 - Thank you! And actually, I laughed when I read you review, because she does make him cry...But that's not for another chapter or two!  
marie elizabeth - Thank you! I know, I think that at the moment, she's the most fun to write! Oh, and Draco kissed her to get her in trouble with her friends, and she knows it. But was there some underlying feelings? Vote and we'll see!  
okey - Gaaah! Thank you so much! *squeals* It's so great to be told the people are in character! 'Course, Ginny isn't, but one of the reasons it's set this much later in the books is so that it isn't that abrupt a change...Gives her time to get over Harry and be herself!  
spy_angel - More and more people want Ginny to play 'round w/ Harry's heart, but I don't think it's going to happen. At most, he might get jealous even if she doesn't give him any reason to believe that she still likes him! And 5 galleons to you for the longest review!  
Mona Lusa - Oooh, an H/G shipper! And thank you!  
Dobby@Winky - *grins* Isn't evil Draco just so lovable? Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but they keep you reading!  
Macabre - Yep, he kissed her.....Yeah, it wasn't romantic, but it might be later...*big evil grin* And yes, it was her first kiss! Oh, and 20 galleons to you for being my most loyal reviewer!   
NettEy PottEr - EEEEEEE! The best? *falls over* I know it isn't true, but it's still great to hear (or read, whatever)! Oh, she will get him back, she will! *big grin*  
Min - Yeah, it looks like that, but thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you thank you thank you!  
thumper - Thanks!  
Princess Mariah - *bows* Thank you, thank you... Really, you guys have to stop telling me how good I am; I won't be able to get my head through the door...  
*LiLy* - Thanks! Yeah, he really is a scumbag in the books, but it's fun to play with him and make him nicer.  
  
And the vote count is Draco/Ginny: 14, Harry/Ginny: 6 Uhhh...Can we tell where this is headed?  
  
IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N, 10 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! 


	8. An Empty Kind of Hate, Superiority Compl...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, which isn't saying much. The WB owns all things Harry Potter, don't sue, all I have is a candy bar!  
  
Chapter 8: An Empty Kind Of Hate, Superiority Complex, and Rage  
  
Ron sat there, staring at his two best friends as the news they brought sunk in. It was too much for him, so he did the first thing he could think of. Deny it. "That can't be true! Ginny would never do that!" After all, this was his baby sister. She was frightening, but this...Yet, he looked at the faces of Hermione and Harry and slowly, oh so very slowly, he calmed down. His shoulders sagged and all the angry light went out of his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.   
  
If it had been anyone else, anyone who was not in his family, he would've gone and throttled them. Hell, if it had been even (Maybe) Fred or George he would've throttled them. Or tried to. Whatever. But Ginny... Ginny was his baby sister... An empty kind of hate settled in Ron, the type where one is more in shock, and aware that they should hate someone but don't, not really...an empty kind of hate. It takes something out of a person. It's empty, and nature abhors a vacuum, no? So it draws in all the bearer's feelings, until they are consumed by this empty kind of hate. Gradually growing unaware of his surroundings, Ron stared at Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ah, an empty kind of hate. Perhaps you have heard of it.  
  
Depression.  
  
---------  
  
The two were slightly shocked by their friends reaction...At first he had vehemently denied it, but Harry and Hermione had had not said a word and they had watched as slowly Ron had deflated. Now the poor boy was looking past deflated. Like he was trying to collapse in on himself. Hermione was honestly scared. Ron was loud, impetuous, rash, stupidly loyal and brave...Hermione shook herself. "Hey, Ron?"  
  
Ron shook himself out of his stupor and his eyes cleared and focused on Hermione. She was much relieved. "Oh. Sorry. Just...Surprised. Wouldn't have thought it of Ginny."  
  
"No, I wouldn't either."  
  
Hermione felt the anger seeping out of her as she sat in this pale room. Why wasn't she angry? She had every right to be angry. Yes. There it was. A reassuring flame that gave backing to what she said to Ginny, to not giving Ginny a chance. Hermione's chin lifted almost imperceptibly. She didn't deserve one.  
  
No, not that little slut.  
  
---------  
  
Harry had always thought that there would be no one at Hogwarts that he hated as much as either Snape or Malfoy.   
  
But he was wrong. Ginny Weasley now ranked up there with Dudley, Malfoy and Snape. A slightly more rational part of him knew he didn't hate her as much as he hated Wormtail or Voldemort, but rational was not what Harry was being right now.  
  
Harry was known for his level head, but to betray his friends, (Just like Wormtail, he couldn't help thinking) was something that made him see red.   
  
Ginny Weasley. For goodness sake, she was the sister of his best friend! And she was (almost, discounting Malfoy...Nevermind, she was lower...to give herself out like that...he stopped his mind there) the lowest dirtiest scum of the earth.   
  
He hated her. With a mind-blowing, all-encompassing, consuming rage.  
  
Which of course, is not very healthy.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it's a transition chapter. I can't wait to get the next chapter up, fun fun fun! Also my family went on ANOTHER vacation (For a week!) and that's why this is so late. My sincere apologies. In accordance with that and this chapter's briefness I am only demanding 5 reviews, as much as that rankles me to do so... I think I owe it to you. *sigh* But I really enjoy the next chapter (evil, evil little me) it signifies the beginning of the plot I thought this story wasn't going to have! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it all begins with Ginny's REVENGE...  
  
Also, I'm working on about 5 stories right now, not including this one. I try to get chapters written before I have to put them up, but that may not be possible for a while. I'm going to keep trying though!  
  
Here's to the people who reviewed!:  
Stacey - 10 sickles to you for being first! Yeah, since I haven't decided which way to go yet, you don't really see either happening...  
Krissy - Here it is, and I'm sorry I took so long!  
minerva - Thank you! I'm so glad you love Evil Ginny, so do I! Oh, and thanks for the suggestion ever so much, it got me over writer's block! Oh, you'll love how Ginny gets back at Malfoy it's delicious. Though it does have some consequences...Oh, 10 galleons to you for longest review and being my Muse!  
Dobby@Winky - You're up there too on my loyal reviewers list, I love you muches! Isn't Malfoy great?  
Dementia - Draco isn't very nice, non? But he's just so cute! *shivers*  
NeTtEy PottEr - Yeah, Harry's gone a little off his rocker, eh? Bet Ron's reaction wasn't what you expected...tell you the truth, I didn't expect that either! It just happened. Thank you so much!  
O.o Cassia o.O - I know, isn't it sad? Poor Ginny! Bad Malfoy! Here it is!  
JennyT - Thank you, and I got your vote!  
Macabre - Very good use of your galleons! You're still my most loyal reviewer, but I think I'm going broke. Ah who cares...20 more galleons! No, that's not what happens, but that would be fun, no?  
Lulu - Oh, I am evil, and you should love what she does! It's ingenious! (At least, III think so...)  
hAvEAjOllYkwAnzAA - I'm glad you think it's funny! And yes, that's what Hermione said!  
~*tiNkERbeLl*~ - Got it! Very well, madame or mademoiselle or something...*trails off*  
  
The count is Draco/Ginny: 18 Harry/Ginny: 8! Come on H/G, you only have a couple more chapters to vote!  
  
AND IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N, 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!  



	9. An Eye For An Eye

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to the WB and affiliates. I own the plot and Ginny's trick! (Don't try it at home, folks!)  
  
Chapter 9: An Eye For An Eye (Subtitled: Crybaby Slytherin)  
  
Ginny sat in her room, blissfully unaware of the vicious stares been sent her way by the other girls in her dorm. The four-poster bed curtains were pulled shut. Ginny's face was contorted into a countenance that showed deep thought. She chewed lightly on her lip and stared into space. Slowly, an evil, evil smile spread over the young redhead's face. Yes, that would do. An eye for an eye...  
  
---------  
  
Ginny strongly disliked being a Gryffindor at this point in time. Harry, Ron and Hermione were steadfastly ignoring her. Well rather, Hermione stuck her nose about 2 feet in the air when ever she walked by, which would've been rather funny actually, if Hermione hadn't used to be her friend. Harry gave her these stares, like he was going to get her back, and badly. Ron looked very depressed. She worried for Ron.   
  
She tried to ignore the treatment she had been getting, but somehow the news had gotten out to all of Gryffindor and no one would talk to her. She was treated like a betrayer, a nothing, a slut. And everyday at breakfast she had to face Malfoy, knowing that he was snickering into his. She had stopped going, actually. Stopped going to most of the meals. No one inquired. No one cared. The only thing that had gotten her through this was her plan.  
  
Ginny had finally been able to get her plan into action. Last Hogsmeade weekend, two weeks ago, she had bought a little stuffed bear that said "Love You" on it. She had promptly battered it and bashed it around and took it on walks around the lake at three AM. It now looked properly old, with stains, and seams coming undone, the pink on the little nose rubbed off and one of the ears hanging by strings. It looked like it had seen everything, been everywhere. Perfect.   
  
By the next week, she had located the Slytherin common room. She had followed Crabbe--or was it Goyle? there. She hid the little bear behind one of the suits of armor, bewitching the suit to make sure it remained there. Ginny had had the uncanny feeling the suit had glared at her.  
  
Now all that remained was getting Malfoy by himself and the other Slytherins suitably far behind him. Malfoy had either used spells or gotten lucky when he had set her up. She had the feeling he had gotten lucky because she had spent so long with his hand over her mouth. Eck. Didn't need to think of that unpleasant experience right about now. But Ginny wasn't going to take any chances.   
  
After having practiced the needed spells to perfection, Ginny woke up one morning and knew that this was it. She was ready. After getting dressed she slipped out of the Common Room down to the Slytherin one, checking to make sure she had her wand. She hid behind the suit of armor. A half-an-hour or so later, she heard voices coming down the hall. She was about to cast the first spell when she realized they were 2cd years. Darn it.   
  
Another half-an-hour later. 'Stupid Slytherins, don't they ever get up? Well, Gin darling', you did get up early.' Ginny was getting cramped. Ah ha! She heard the distinctive drawling voice of Malfoy and the whiny voice of Pansy Parkinson. By the sound, there were more pairs of feet than just two also. Perfect. Ginny whispered the first spell, which, if done correctly, should've forced Malfoy to walk quickly and the other Slytherins to walk slowly. They wouldn't notice a thing, hopefully. It was supposed to all be very natural.   
  
Ginny ripped off the head of the bear. Poor thing. Oh well, she shrugged. Malfoy rounded the corner and Ginny bounded out from behind the suit of armor. He stopped and stared at her. She threw the lower half of the bear at him and he instinctively caught it. Good, she'd been counting on his Seeker instinct making him do so. She ran over to him, simultaneously muttering a spell under her breath. Pink light shot out of her wand.  
  
Malfoy let out a huge wail and sank to the floor, tears running down his cheeks. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Meanwhile, he stared at Ginny. He had no idea why he was crying. But his body shook with sobs. He let out another wail. She kneeled down next to him and grinned. The spell had been developed by wizard directors to get their cast to be more realistic in crying scenes. He hugged the bear to him unconsciously.  
  
"There, there, Draco," she said, raising her voice to carry over his wails. "It's okay, honey. It's okay. Calm down, Hon, calm down."  
  
She made shushing noises until she heard the group of other Slytherins almost round the corner. "Hey, Drakie, just because your teddy's head came off doesn't mean you need to cry about it. You can always get a new one..." Malfoy's eyes glared daggers at her, but the effect was ruined by a particularly loud sob and then a hiccup. Ginny hid her grin by patting his back.   
  
She heard the group burst into loud peals of laughter. They walked past him, scorn in their eyes. One of them called back after they had almost left the hall. "Yes DRAKIE, it'll be all right. Don't worry about ickle-wickle teddy." They were gone.  
  
Ginny stood up, for the first time since his awful trick truly angry. "Yes, DRAKIE. Now we're on even grounds. Your house scorns you, and my house hates me. You're an idiot. A full blown idiot." Her chocolate eyes flashed. "You thought you could pay me back for what I said...Well, I don't sit and take punishment...DRAKIE. Not from you. So THINK next time. Use your poor excuse for a brain. I may be a poor 'Weasel', but at least I'm not a pompous fool. Good bye, DRAKIE."  
  
She walked down the hall, but then as if an afterthought pointed her wand over her shoulder and said "Finite Incantem." The spell hit Malfoy with unnerving accuracy. She continued walking, with out turning around. Which is probably a good thing. Because if she had, the look of extreme anger Malfoy was giving her would've made her very afraid.  
  
But she didn't turn around. Which is probably a good thing. Probably.  
  
Right?  
  
  
A/N: First things first, I am so sorry to anyone who was confused about my double posting there...I really didn't mean to! *hides her head in embarrassment* Also, thank you so much to all my reviewers! I got so many, and for such a short chapter! Thank you all so very much! So, who likes this new development? Who doesn't? Review and tell me! I'm currently working on the next chapter, so it won't be out as soon as I'd like...However, the 10 reviews still stands. Oh, and R/Hr fans, don't worry, we see more of them in the next chapter! Hugs to you all!  
  
Here's to the people who reviewed!:  
  
Macabre - Wow! First and STILL holding the title for most reviews! I'm glad I could give the next chapter so quickly! Do you like it?  
AliEnChiCk - You're so sweet...Big thanks for reviewing twice! That's so cool! I don't know actually what's going to happen. I'm leaving it up to reviewers, though honestly I think I lean a little to D/G, even though he's a jerk.  
Krissy - 'Course I didn't forget about you! And here's the chapter you were trying to get me to get out!   
Juliah - Wow! I love that you love Evil!Ginny! I've said it once, and I've said it a million times, but Evil!Ginny is the most fun to write! (I also like writing angry Herm, stubborn Ron, embarrassed Harry (which is coming up, BTW) and bad Malfoy, but Evil!Ginny takes the cake!)  
Min - Glad you're voting! Yeah, it counts I guess! Other people have done it...And why not, huh?  
Victory on Wings - Oooh! But you're right of course. Harry doesn't (currently) deserve to kiss her feet! But Draco isn't really a moral and upright citizen either. And I'm absurdly pleased that you're mad.  
NettEy PottEr - Nice to see you again! You should be pleased, we have Embarrassed And Guilty!Harry in the next chapter! You and Dobby@Winky hold second place for most reviews...Don't give up! (Translation: Don't leave me!)  
Dobby@Winky - They should know, shouldn't they? But they're not thinking about it too much either. *shrugs* You and NettEy PottEr hold second place for most reviews...4! You can do it! (Translation: Don't leave me!)  
  
The vote currently is Draco/Ginny: 22, Harry/Ginny 10! This is not quite a neck to neck race, is it?  
  
IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N, 10 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!  



	10. The Joys Truth Brings

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belongs to JKR and affiliates, no money is being made from this story.   
  
Chapter 10: The Joys Truth Brings  
  
Weeks had passed and Hermione's anger at Ginny had not diminished. She was usually able to get over things like this. But now she felt as if she didn't get some kind of revenge she would go crazy.  
  
"Hey, Harry?"  
  
"What?" Harry's head rose from his books.   
  
"I'm going crazy."  
  
"No, really? And this is different from normal?"  
  
Hermione shot him a quelling look. "No, really. It's really getting to me that Ginny's crime is going unpunished."  
  
Harry's eyes glittered evilly. "Do you mean you want to get back at her?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes."  
  
--------  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring down at a locked red book. "So, this is her diary," Hermione remarked.  
  
"Yep," said Ron, "but she writes in it in French."  
  
"No problem there," said Hermione. "I speak if fluently, remember?" Using a simple unlocking charm Hermione opened the book. "So," she continued, "I'll read and then translate, okay?"  
  
"Okay," chorused Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione read through the book, but skipped over a couple things she figured males like Ron and Harry didn't have any business knowing. She was nearing the end of the diary when she came across an entry. The contents shocked her. "It says here,   
  
'Just today, I was walking back from seeing Ron in the hospital wing and Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. I'm not quite sure why I didn't just hit him or something, but in any case, I didn't. I wish I did. After a while, Harry and Hermione started walking down the hall and Malfoy let go of me.   
  
He said, "Thank you for all your information on Potter and Associates' secrets. As usual, you are invaluable. And now, for your payment." Then he kissed me. Ugh, I've already brushed my teeth about 5 times and I still feel like throwing up!   
  
I suppose he was trying to get back at me for insulting him earlier today. Well, he doesn't know whom he's dealing with. Two can play at this game.'" Hermione finished reading the entry. "She was set up!"  
  
Ron let out a whoop and picked up Hermione and whirled her around. Before Hermione knew what was happening he kissed her, but briefly. She felt like she was going to melt.   
  
Harry coughed loudly. Ron dropped Hermione, blushing furiously.   
  
Hermione smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her robe. "So, uh, Ginny's innocent?"  
  
Harry burst out laughing and Hermione's face turned a bright red. "I wonder what she ended up doing to get back at Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. It looks like there's a couple more entries left, maybe it's in there."  
  
Hermione turned the pages, skimming for any sign of a plot. She found a couple references to what Ginny seemed to be calling "Malfoy's teddy bear", but she didn't know what that was about. Finally, in the last entry, she found what she was looking for. She read it and then burst out laughing. "Guys, listen to this:  
  
'Well, today was the day. After waiting for about an hour behind the suit of armor near the Slytherin common room, I heard Malfoy and cohorts coming down the hall. I did the first spell and then ripped the teddy bear's head off.   
  
Sure enough, Malfoy came 'round the bend, the rest of the group far behind him. I tossed him the lower half of the teddy bear. He caught it. I did the second spell, the one developed to make actors cry. It worked. Malfoy cried like a baby!   
  
Just about the time the rest of the Slytherins rounded the corner, I told him not to cry because his teddy's head came off, he could get a new one. It was all I could do to not laugh! The Slytherins were laughing. I'm sure he's going to get it as bad as I am right now.  
  
After they were gone I stood up and told him off. I don't think he'll be pulling a stunt like the last one ever again. Now he knows you don't mess with a Weasley. Stupid pompous fool. I almost didn't take the spell off. Maybe I shouldn't have.'"  
  
Harry and Ron fell over, laughing. "Oh dear," chuckled Harry, "Ginny really has outdone herself, hasn't she?"  
  
After the trio stopped laughing, they were faced with the fact that they were going to have to apologize to Ginny. But how?  
  
An hour later found them clustered around Ginny's chair in the Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked properly embarrassed and guilty. Ginny looked confused. "What? What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
Hermione stuttered out, "We're so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you said Malfoy set you up!"  
  
A slight smile spread across Ginny's face. "Oh! Is that what this is about?"  
  
All three nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yeah, well, fine. Not a problem. Forgive and forget, they say." The Dream Team looked immensely relieved.  
  
"Wow, Gin, thank you so much!"   
  
Ginny stared at her older brother oddly. "Since when have you cared?" Ron looked hurt and Ginny laughed. "I'm just kidding. But you guys don't need to grovel or anything. I'm fine, now that you guys figured it out."  
  
Harry smiled evilly. "We also found out about your little trick on Malfoy...Clever, that."  
  
Ginny yawned. "Yes, well, was my diary an interesting read?" Ginny laughed at the look on their faces. "Come on, it was obvious. How else would you guys find out that you are stubborn idiots? Hmmm?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Well, lovely talking to you! Goodnight!"  
  
Ginny got up and headed for the staircase. Harry leapt up and followed her there, leaving Ron and Hermione leaning over the now empty chair.  
  
Ron grinned. "That went well!"  
  
Hermione gave him an odd look. "That was well?"  
  
"Definitely! I thought she was going to scream at us for being thick-skulled idiots and then storm up to her room in tears. She seemed to do that all summer."  
  
"Oh." Hermione had thought Ginny was going to break down crying but be smiling and there'd have been a big hug-fest. But now that she thought about it, that was rather a stupid thing to think was going to happen. Come on, this is Ginny we're talking about! Hermione shook her head.  
  
For a while, both were silent. Hermione didn't know what Ron was thinking about, but she was thinking about that kiss...It had been so unexpected! What was she supposed to do now? Where did she and Ron stand? Kind of silly, rather an over-exuberant way to finding out Ginny was innocent...Not that she'd minded. But did Ron? Maybe he was so happy to find out that Ginny hadn't been constantly ratting on him to kiss Malfoy that he kissed her, but only because he wasn't about to kiss Harry? Did the kiss mean anything at all? She chewed on her bottom lip, gradually growing more uncomfortable next to Ron. Hermione cleared her throat. "So. Um, Ron."  
  
Ron faced her, but he seemed to be avoiding her eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Hermione licked her lips. She didn't know why she'd spoken up in the first place. She leaned more onto the back of the chair and stared into the fire. "Never mind." Ron said nothing.   
  
All night it went like that, one of them saying the other's name and then saying "Never mind." It grew steadily darker, and students trickled out of the Common Room. Soon Ron and Hermione were the only ones still there.   
  
"Ron?" "Hermione?" They had both chosen to speak at the same time, and their eyes met. Hermione was in the act of turning her head away when Ron reached out a hand, oh so tentatively, and turned her face back to his. Hermione's eyes locked with Ron's and she felt herself blushing. His hand felt so cool against her face...  
  
Hermione's breath quickened slightly. She was waiting for something, but what it was she wasn't quite sure. Half of her wanted to break eye contact, but the other half knew that if she did, whatever she was waiting for would never come.  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out a hand and laid a finger across his mouth. "Shh...Don't talk." She then snaked her arm around his head and pulled him closer to her. Their lips met and Hermione felt a rush of emotions course through her body. They both straightened up. (Or Hermione did, anyway, Ron had to lean down to kiss her.) Ron's hand slid from her face to hold her with both hands around the waist. Hermione stood up on her tiptoes, her arms entwined around his neck, at first kissing him tentatively, but then more boldly. Eventually, they stopped kissing and Hermione just leaned into Ron, just happy to be in his embrace.  
  
"Hermione? This means..."  
  
"Shh...Don't talk. I don't want to think about this right now...We can sort it out tomorrow." She snuggled in closer.   
  
Ron smiled. "Alright." But then he sighed. "Hermione, it's really late."  
  
"Don't care..." Hermione mumbled but then stiffened. "Oh no! We have a Charms test tomorrow!"   
  
Ron laughed at her. "You'll do fine. Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
Hermione tilted her head up to smile at him. "Goodnight, Ron." She stretched as much as she could and stood on tiptoes, finally managing to give Ron a goodnight kiss. "Sweet dreams." Reluctantly leaving his arms, she went up to her dormitory.  
  
  
A/N: As a present when ffn FINALLY got back up, I'm put this up, even with out the 10 reviews. (Macabre, Nettey, and Dobby@Winky, where did you go?) *g* I love fluff. So, I finally got Ron and Hermione together, and the Dream Team has reconciled with Ginny. Everything's hunky dory, what what? Not exactly. Ginny's set up a stream of events that are classified as Not Good. And how long is Ron and Hermione's relationship going to last without a blow up? To find out, review and then I'll put the next one up!   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!:  
  
Lulu - Eeee! I'm so glad that you like my story! I love R/H too, and while I know which way Ginny's going to go...You don't! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Gem Malfoy - Thank you! I'm so happy that you think it's funny...I wasn't sure if it was.  
brtish_kyooti - I don't know, I wouldn't say that about the last chapter, but Ticked Off But Crying!Draco was pretty cute. *melts*  
velvet sun - Here you go, I'm sorry it took so long. Stupid ffn. J   
LadyVoldemort - Thank you! Here it is, sorry for the wait. Don't blame me blame ffn!  
  
Big "thank you"s to everyone who voted, the poll is now closed. The final vote was Draco/Ginny 23, Harry/Ginny 10! 


	11. Oops

Chapter 11:  
  
Ginny wandered the hallways aimlessly, just like that time when she had run into Malfoy. She was just happy to be able to wander without all her housemates giving her dirty looks. The news had gotten out that she was innocent...The whole story wasn't out, but it was enough.   
  
She decided on going down to see the house elves to see if she could get some food out of them. She was hungry!   
  
--------  
  
Draco prowled the halls of Hogwarts - the first time since his first year - alone. The stupid Weasley girl! She had no idea what she'd done, did she? Malfoy felt himself getting angrier and angrier. Why, if he came across her, he'd be liable to rip her head clean off.  
  
He heard some whistling, and the bouncy cheerfullness of it infuriated him. He'd teach who ever it was a lesson. It sounded like it was coming from just around this bend...  
  
Ginny Weasley!  
  
--------  
  
All of a sudden, Ginny felt herself slammed into a wall. She stared into the hate filled silver-grey eyes of Malfoy. "You!" he hissed. "Do you have any idea what you did? Do you?"  
  
God, Ginny thought, he looks really sexy when he's angry...But then she tensed, ready to puke. Blame it on the sixteen-year-old girl's horomones. But she was more than a little frightened, Malfoy looked ready to kill. Hoping she didn't show her fear, she said, "Yeah, I embarrassed you. You know, Malfoy, murder is a federal crime..." She was broken off when Malfoy started shaking her.   
  
"Shut up! You are so STUPID!"  
  
"Oh, do enlighten me, Malfoy." Ginny hoped her voice wasn't shaking.  
  
Malfoy slammed her back against the wall again.   
  
"Physical violence can get you arrested, Malfoy," she choked out. Her back hurt like hell.  
  
"You know what else can get you arrested, Weasley? Bringing god damn Voldemort back to life!"  
  
The blood drained out of Ginny's face. "What? What did you say?"  
  
Malfoy sighed, all his anger seeming slightly dissapated. "Voldemort. Life. Again. You just don't get it, do you Weasley?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You are so stupid."  
  
All the comments about her stupidity were beginning to get to Ginny. "What is going on?!"  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on," Malfoy said, "All the remaining Death Eaters are trying to bring The Dark Lord back to life. I don't know how, no one knows how, we just know that they're trying. And do you know why we know? Because I'm a bloody SPY!"   
  
Ginny quieted him. "You probably shouldn't be talking about this in the middle of the hall." She pulled him into an empty classroom. "Go on."  
  
"Nevermind, I shouldn't tell you this. I don't know why I am! I don't need to."  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, you tell me the rest of the story RIGHT NOW," Ginny used her best Mrs. Weasley voice. Lucky for her, Malfoy shot her a confused glance, but continued.  
  
"I'm a spy. Even though my dad's in Azkaban, the other Death Eaters trust me. Or at least, they trust their kids, who trust me. Well, maybe trust is the wrong word. I am the heir to the Malfoy fortune, and I am expected to carry on my family's..." Malfoy paused, unidentifiable emotions flickering across his face, "heritage." An ironic smirk played at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Malfoy's eyes glittered with rage as he turned to Ginny. "And you made it seem like I was consulting with Gryffindors, as well as being weak. Now none of them tell me anything. And it is all your fault, Weasley. So when Voldemort comes back and he kills your family and friends, you have no one to blame but yourself."  
  
Ginny swallowed. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!"   
  
Malfoy gave her a look.   
  
Ginny swallowed again, paleing a little. "Oh. Well, we'll figure something out."  
  
"We?!? What is going on in your little head?! We? Ha. I'll do this on my own, thank you. I don't need a WEASEL'S help." Malfoy gave Ginny a scornful look and walked out of the room.   
  
Ginny stared at his retreating back. 'I'll show him. He can't do everything on his own.' Then, torn between disgust at wanting to help a Malfoy, and wanting to prove to him that he was being pigheaded and he couldn't do everything by himself, Ginny walked out of the room, all thoughts of going to the kitchen abandoned.  
  
--------  
  
A few days had passed since Harry had found out that Ginny was innocent. At first, he had wondered why it made him so happy. Sure, he hadn't shown it that much, not like Ron had (He wasn't about to kiss Hermione!) but it was as if a great weight was lifted off his heart. Now that's a pretty cliched way of putting it, Mr. Potter, he thought. Gods, now I'm talking to myself.  
  
He hadn't been able to figure out why. Sure, he liked her, but just as a friend, maybe a sister. Or at least, that's what he'd thought. Normally, Harry didn't go in for deep introspection, but for some reason, he thought this event heraled it.  
  
After thinking hard for some while, he could come up with no reason why it affected him so. But then Ginny walked into the Common Room. He found himself watching her every movement. She saw him and smiled. "Hey Harry!"  
  
To Harry's deep embarrasment, he blushed. "Uh, hi." He'd never really noticed before how cute she was...Stop that train of thought right there! Ron would kill him if he knew that he was interested in his sister...Aahhh! Fine. Just DON'T THINK!!!!!  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you in there?" Ginny sat down and knocked on Harry's forehead, grinning slightly.   
  
Harry shook his head. "What? Oh. Hi. Um, how are you doing?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Doing fine, thanks. You?"  
  
Harry tried to ignore her proximity. "Pretty well."  
  
They both sat there in silence for a little while. Finally, Harry blurted out, "You going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"  
  
--------  
  
Ginny just stopped herself from staring at Harry, and answered, "Yeah, I'm going with my friends." Which was true. They'd been ever so contrite when they found out she hadn't really been consorting with Malfoy. So they planned on going together and just shopping and then hanging out at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
But Harry had just asked if she was going...Asking a girl to go with you to Hogsmeade was the closest thing to a date one could have at Hogwarts.   
  
"Oh, well see you there then!" said Harry cheerfully.  
  
Oh, so he'd just wanted to know if she was going. Fair enough. "Yeah...see you there." Ginny got up and left, heading for her dormitory. Once she got there she settled in on top of her bed. 'If he had asked me, would I have said yes?' Ginny thought. 'Yeah, probably...' But something was holding her back. What in the world could it be?   
  
Just then, Diane walked into the room with Julie and Hazel. "Did you see at lunch? Malfoy was walking around today, and all the Slytherins were laughing at him! Wonder what that's about!"  
  
Malfoy. If Ginny hadn't been lying down she would've fallen over. Gods, if she was asked out by Harry Potter she might say no because of Malfoy? If it had been somebody else, she would've puked. Heck, she might puke anyway! Malfoy! Gag.  
  
She totally, completely, absolutely despised Malfoy! So if Harry were to ask her (Very big if) she would definetly say yes.  
  
Right? 


	12. Ginny Has Brothers, Nitwit

-I Don't Own Harry Potter-  
  
The title answers the question at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 12: Ginny Has Brothers, Nitwit  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table, fuming. He could feel the scornful stares from his housemates. It almost made him wish that he hadn't gotten back at the stupid Weasley girl. Almost. He haarumphed into his poridge.   
  
We. Ha. WE! HA! Him, work with HER? Not likely. But then that thing in the back of his head (Common sense or something as odd...) said, She's not stupid...She set that whole escapade up. It couldn't be that bad to work with her. Maybe she's thought of a way out of this.  
  
Draco growled in response.  
  
--------  
  
However, a week passed and Draco still found himself at a stand-still. He stopped by Snape's office after Potions, on the pretext of needing help on an assignment.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"You know my -erm- assignment?" Draco looked at Snape in a way that he hoped communicated to the teacher he was not talking about a class assignment.   
  
"Ah...yes, I believe I do. Why? Are you having trouble with it?" Snape's face showed that he understood what Draco was trying to tell him.  
  
"A little. This paragraph right here is a little confusing to me." Draco pulled out his textbook and opened it, pointing to a page. However, the page wasn't a part of the book, it was a note to Snape he had written previously that explained his situation.  
  
"Aaaah. Yes, well I see how that could cause a problem with your ability to do the assignment, however, this is a do-it-on-your-own assignment and I am unable to help you. My sincere apologies, Draco."  
  
Draco's shoulders slumped. He had so hoped that Snape would be able to help him. "Yes, well, see you next Thursday, Professor."  
  
"Goodbye, Draco."  
  
--------  
  
Draco was walking to the library to see if there were any books that could help him with his little problem. However, the fates seemed against him and he ran into the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"Malfoy! What a -erm- pleasant surprise! Fancy seeing you here!" Ginny Weasley smiled sardonically up from a book. "What causes you to grace us poor deprived souls with your presence?"  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bugger off."  
  
The impertinent red head laughed and settled back in her chair and begun to read again. Draco humphed and headed for the nearest bookcase. After staring at books with titles like "How to Banish Unwanted Pests" or "Housekeeping: 101 Spells To Make It Go 10 Times Faster!" for about 10 minutes, Draco shook his head and stomped off to a more likely shelf.   
  
He heard the Weasley girl chuckle, and he spun around. "What?" he asked irritably.  
  
She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are we insecure today? Hmm? I wasn't laughing at you. I am reading a book, you know."  
  
Draco glared at her and turned on his heel to face the books. Damn it! Why was he acting the fool today? Angry and not thinking clearly, he randomly pulled a book off the shelf and sat down to read it. Flipping the book open, he stared at a detailed diagram of a disembowled creature. He grimaced and quickly closed the book.  
  
This was hopeless. He wasn't going to find the answer in a book! "Gaaaar!" Oops. Did he say that out loud?  
  
The stupid girl looked up again, and he could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Need help with something, Malfoy?"  
  
He sneered at her but she just shook her head at him. "Come now. You're not getting anywhere..." she lowered her voice, "And I don't want Lord V coming back either. Just think of it as an agreement to work towards a common goal. I'm not helping you, I'm helping ME."  
  
Ah. That, he could understand. A common goal. Yes, very good way of putting it. "Alright. But on a couple conditions.   
  
"Number one: You won't tell the 'Terrible Trio'," Draco sneered, "about this." She nodded.  
  
"Two: This is MY project, and I don't have to follow anything you tell me to do. I might not think that it would help, and I will use my discretion on the matter." Draco missed the signs of feminine fury growing on Ginny's face, and continued.  
  
"Three: You-" he was cut off.   
  
"Let me guess, I have to follow all your directions. Right?" If Draco had known anything about females (his knowledge was limited to Pansy Parkinson and she just barely qualified) he would've taken the low, controled tone of voice, the slight shifting of jaw, and the steady stare as danger signs. But he continued on, oblivious to the roiling storm growing in Ginny's chocolate eyes.  
  
"No no no, you don't understand, I talk, you listen."  
  
Ginny stood up. "What? Would you care to repeat that?" For someone as short as she was, Draco thought, she could be pretty imposing. Her body was tensed with restrained fury, and her eyes snapped. She looked like a furious Roman goddess, Draco thought idly, and then gagged.  
  
"I said, would you care to repeat that? You talk, I listen?" Rather than getting shrill and loud, Ginny's voice got lower, softer and was heavy with promised pain. "Don't you know anything, Malfoy? How many times must you be taught? You talk, I listen? No, now YOU listen to ME. I have an idea about how to get you out of this mess, but I am seriously considering not helping you, Voldemort or none. You are such an ass, Malfoy! By Merlin!"   
  
"Weasley, every team needs a leader..." Draco tried speaking with athority. Ginny socked Draco in the jaw with the practice of someone who has done it before.  
  
"Shut up. I don't have to take this. Why I even thought I could work with you, I don't know. Well you know what? You can find your own way out of this bloody mess. See if I care." Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of the library.  
  
Draco sat in the library with a stunned look on his face. This was beginning to become a pattern when Ginny Weasley was involved.   
  
Where HAD she learned to punch like that? 


	13. When Will They Stop Fighting?

-I Don't Own Harry Potter-  
  
Chapter 13: When Will They Stop Fighting?  
  
It had been a couple of days, maybe a week since their kiss in the Common Room, thought Hermione. And they hadn't talked about it since. Staggering into the bathroom to brush her teeth, Hermione mused on this. Was this bad? Was this normal? What was she supposed to do? She certainly didn't know.   
  
She would ask someone, but Mrs. McGonagall, who she usually talked to about problems (which were normally school related) didn't seem like the right person to ask. She could ask Parvati or Lavender, she supposed, but she didn't really want to. She wrinkled her nose. She could just see them squealing, "Oh, Hermione! You've finally got a boyfriend!"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She had had a boyfriend before either of them, Viktor Krum. But she had broken up with him on her trip to Bulgaria the summer after fourth year. Or more correctly, he had met someone after he went home, and they had mutually decided to call it quits. The relationship hadn't felt right to her in the first place anyway.  
  
Well, Lavender and Parvati had had rotating boyfriends since 5th year. It was a running joke, and all the boys knew what they were getting into when they decided to date one or the other. In the Muggle world, the famous break up line was "It's not you, it's me..." but in Gryffindor tower, it was "The stars have informed me that this relationship is all wrong, it's not you, really..."   
  
So she didn't really want to go to them for advice. Not a good idea at all. She'd probably get really bad advice, and as well, the whole school would know. As well as being total flakes, they were bad gossipers too. So her roommates were out of the question.   
  
She certainly wasn't going to ask Harry either! That was definetely out of the question. Ask Harry for love advice...Ha. Harry had never had any love intrests since 4th year, when he had had a crush on Cho. So it looked like she was going to have to figure this out on her own. That's what she had been afraid of. Putting her toothbrush away, Hermione walked back into her dorm room, ran a brush through her unruly hair and headed downstairs.   
  
She hoped that Ron was there and Harry wasn't. She wanted to talk to Ron. Unfortunately, they were both standing at the bottom of the stairs. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Honestly, what takes girls so long?"  
  
Hermione laughed and took a swipe at him when she reached the bottom. "I hate mornings. Get over it."  
  
Harry laughed and turned away. She tapped Ron on the shoulder and she could see him tense. "What?" he hissed without turning around.  
  
Hermione felt her heart clutch when she realized he wouldn't look at her. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Later."  
  
Hermione, for a split second, felt like crying. Why was he ignoring her? Then she felt that sadness morph into anger. What right did he have to kiss her and then pretend she didn't exist? What was he trying to prove? Did he seriously think that she was going to take this? She wasn't going to hang on his every word and wait for scattered signs of affection! As they walked through the portrait hole, her vision started to blur with anger. She pushed ahead of the two boys and stalked down the hallway.  
  
Harry stared in confusion at her retreating back. "What was that?"  
  
Ron's brows furrowed together. "I have no idea."  
  
"Well, she said she hated mornings..."  
  
--------  
  
Ron was thoughroghly dazed through out breakfast. Hermione wouldn't look at him at all. What did he do? As far as he knew, he didn't do anything wrong... Well, she burst into flames after he said "Later"...Did that mean something? But why would that make her spontaneosly combust? Girls always seemed to be reading more into things...Ginny certainly did. She had finally learned to ask, "What do you mean by that?" before assuming something.  
  
What in the world was wrong with Hermione? And did she still want to talk?  
  
--------  
  
After breakfast, Hermione felt Ron grab her by the arm. "Come on, we have some time before our next class. What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Hermione stood her ground. "Nothing. Not now, anyway." She glared at Ron, and pushed stray hairs out of her face.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk. Why don't you now?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Ron pulled at his hair in frustration. "Hermione! WHAT DID I DO??"  
  
"Don't yell in the hallway." Hermione steeled herself and refused to show reaction.  
  
"Fine." Ron pulled Hermione into a room. "Now we're not in the hallway."  
  
"What was that? What RIGHT do you think you have to pull me around?" Hermione rubbed her arm and her eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"What right do YOU have to tell me that you want to talk to me and then get angry?"  
  
"You were being a jerk!"  
  
"HOW?? Just tell me what I did!"  
  
Hermione's voice sunk a couple octaves, "You kissed me and then pretended that I didn't exist. Did you seriously think I would take that? I'm not Lavender or Parvati, to hang on your every word and let any scattered sign of affection be my life! I'm sorry that I'm not the sort of girl that you want, but I have better things to do with my life than waiting for Ronald Weasley to acknowledge my existence!" But by the end of her tirade she was yelling, hands curled into fists and clenched at sides, hair billowing around her face, her brown eyes snapping.  
  
"Is that what you think? I just thought you wouldn't want public displays of affection! And think about it, you didn't exactly approach me either!"  
  
Ron made sense, but to Hermione this was a battle, and to acknowledge that was to admit defeat. "Well, you could've asked!"  
  
"Alright then. Do you want public displays of affection?"  
  
"Well no, but..."  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU CAN NOT HAVE IT BOTH WAYS!" Ron flailed his arms around, his ears gradually growing darker and darker shades of red, while his face grew paler, causing his freckes to stand out in sharp relief. His blue eyes had turned a dark stormy blue, and he seemed even taller than usual.  
  
"Well, I can bloody try, can't I."  
  
"Yes you can, but I'm not going to sit here and suffer through it. So forget it, Hermione. Forget it ever happened. If this is how it's going to be, I don't even want to bother." Ron strode out of the room. But then he stuck his head back in, a smirk on his face. "Besides, we're late to class."  
  
So he left. Hermione stood there, mouth open, but then ran out of the room, getting to class the only thing on her mind. Or almost...Her eyes were wet. She could say that running was making her eyes water. But that's what she could say. Not necessarily the truth, but you knew that already, didn't you?  
  
--------  
  
Ginny felt sick. She pushed away her food and put her head in her hands and moaned. She really didn't want to have to deal with anything today, she was still mad from her encounter with Malfoy.  
  
Colin Creevy looked her way and said, "Ginny? You alright?"  
  
Ginny forced a smile. She said, "Yeah. Just tired is all."  
  
Colin smiled back at her. "Oh, okay. Yeah, with all the studying we have to do for our OWLs, I'm not getting very much sleep either."  
  
Ginny smiled weakly at him and stood up. "Now that you mention it, I think I'll go to the library to get some studying in." Ginny trudged over to the doors. She had told Colin a half-truth, she was really tired. She had been struck with a case of insomnia recently.   
  
She slowly made her way to the library, not really caring how long it took her to get there. She leaned against the wall by one of the stairs, and fell half-asleep for a couple of minutes. She was jolted awake by a drawling voice.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is the littlest weasel tired from staying up all night catching rats? Well, we all have to earn our keep, but some of us pay actual money. But I suppose in the absence of such, manual labor would suffice, though I doubt a scrawny little thing like you could do much."  
  
"Eat dung, Malfoy. You may have money, but you don't have power, or at least not anymore. Or have you forgotten that little detail? And I saw the look on your face yesterday. That punch was not a light tap on the jaw. I would've expected to see a bruise...Did you go to Madame Pomfrey? The poor little ferret can't stand a little pain? What did you tell her? That you fell down the stairs? Wouldn't be surprising, clumsy as you are." Ginny then yawned and closed her eyes again, blatantly dissmissing Malfoy as any threat. She was rather pleased with herself, she had realized the best way to deal with Malfoy was to throw everything back in his face. She cracked an eye open, and sure enough, there he was, fuming.  
  
She laughed and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "What? Still here? Hungry for more punishment, are we Malfoy?"  
  
He threw his hands up in the air. "Why are you so god-damned hard to deal with, Weasley?"  
  
Ginny stared at him in disbelief and then burst out laughing. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, shaking with laughter. When her chuckles had died down, she grinned at him. "Thanks, I needed that."  
  
He glared at her. "Why was that funny?"  
  
Ginny almost stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing. "Why was that funny? I mean, you stopped in the middle of the hall and insulted me, I insulted you back, and you asked me why I was hard to deal with? I mean, come on! What was I supposed to do? Break down crying?"  
  
"Well, it would've been preferable."  
  
Ginny didn't even try to stop laughing this time. "You should start up a comedy show, Malfoy. You're hilarious."  
  
"Only you seem to think so."  
  
"You're very entertaining. Once one gets over the hurtful things you say, you're actually quite funny when you act like a pompous ass. But why are you still here? Don't you have better things to do than converse with a 'weasel'?"  
  
"No. Yes! Uh...They can wait?"  
  
Ginny's brows furrowed. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Yes?" Ginny's mouth quirked into a half smile. This was too fun. "Alright, fine. I'll help you. That is why you're here, right?"  
  
"No! I don't need help from you!"  
  
Ginny grinned at him. "Riiiight. I'll rephrase that then. I'll help ME. And none of your silly conditions either. I know you're stuck, you know you're stuck, but you can keep your precious dignity and I'll pretend you never came crawling to me begging for my help."  
  
"I never did any such thing!" Malfoy's eyes flashed, but there was an underlying emotion that could've been amusement.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't spill your little secret." Ginny made a motion as to zip her lips. "I solemnly swear that I won't tell a soul." She winked and then streched. "Bye!" She strode off down the hallway. 'This is going to be too much fun,' she thought, and a wicked smile spread over her face. 'Way too much fun.'  
  
She grew a little more serious, as she realized that this could be the difference between having Voldemort come back to life or not, but hey, she figured, why not have fun in the process? Not going to hurt anything. The wicked smile resuming it's place on her face, she walked down the hall, a visible bouce in her step. 


End file.
